


Risk Assessment

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, In Public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Sonny Carisi has a habit of taking note of comfort zones just so he can push them.





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still working on requests, no I will NOT work faster.
> 
> Thank you [ItalianDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll) for the beta again ❤

"Come here often?"

He was barely recognizable out of uniform, and you had to do a double take. "Detective?"

"The one and only."  He fixed that disarming smile that made your heart skip a beat on you, dimples and all. "Buy you a drink?"

You didn't object, taking the opportunity to shamelessly check him out as he turned to get the bartender's attention. As good as he looked in his blues, this was indisputably a step up; work boots, fitted jeans, and a half-tucked button up— pale green plaid that brought out those piercing blue eyes, sleeves pushed up far enough to show off deceptively slim forearms.

The decision to try a new bar suddenly seemed just a shade less disagreeable. It had been a choice made out of necessity; you'd opened the door to your usual spot on the corner, spotted a recent ex, and turned tail before he could look up. Three blocks had seemed a safe distance, if an inconvenience, but you could certainly see yourself expending the extra energy regularly if this was going to be the view.

"Black and tan for ya," Sonny grinned, handing over a pint glass and looking more than a bit pleased with himself.

You held it up to the light, surprised and a bit impressed that he'd remembered your order from the one single time you'd been out together.

"Try not to look so shocked," he teased. "I do manage to remember _some_ things."

You couldn't help but smile at his contagiously upbeat attitude. "Guess nothing gets past an NYPD detective, huh."

"Nothing but the beers he's already had." He grimaced and set his drink down next to yours. "Keep this safe for me? I'll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Sonny leaned in close enough that you could feel his breath on the back of your neck. “I don't wanna alarm you, but I have a bit of a situation.”

You turned to look at him over your shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Work again?”

“Not quite.”

Your next question was answered before it left your lips as Sonny pressed himself against your back under the guise of reaching for his beer. You stiffened in surprise, suddenly made extremely aware of his situation poking into the top of your ass.

“I tried to take care of it, but he wants what he wants.”

You spared a quick glance to either side before pushing yourself up onto your toes and grinding back into him. “And what exactly does he want?”

Sonny groaned under his breath and widened his stance. “That's a good start.”

Hiding your smirk in your shoulder, you wiggled against him again. He'd clearly tucked himself into his waistband, and your skirt was thin enough that his erection fit neatly in the cleft of your ass as you worked him up and down until he let out another low groan and grabbed your hip, bringing you to a standstill.

“Are you trying to get yourself in trouble, sweetheart?” Sonny's lips just barely brushed your ear as he spoke, and you couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I don't know, officer, what do you think?" You tipped your head back against his shoulder and bit gently at his neck, at the sensitive spot just under his jaw that never failed to get the reaction you wanted; that soft little hiss of pleasure followed by a half-moan as your tongue briefly met his heated skin.

He eased himself onto the stool behind you and wrapped a forearm around your waist, effortlessly pulling you up onto his knee. You found yourself needing to straddle his thigh to stay upright, those obscenely long legs forcing you up onto your toes and then off the ground entirely as he pulled you into his chest.

"You're making things awfully _hard_ for me right now, you know that?"

Sonny's complaint was punctuated with a covert shift of his hips; a calculated roll that set his erection tight against your ass, and your mouth fell open in surprise. You quickly covered your reaction with a cough, but a low chuckle next to your ear let you know that you hadn't quite been fast enough.

His thumb found the hem of your skirt, toying with it for a moment before inching the fabric up your thigh. A second anxious glance to either side confirmed that nobody in the immediate vicinity could possibly be any less interested, but that didn't stop your heart from skipping a beat as Sonny slid your skirt up another inch, two, three. You gave him a nervous glance over your shoulder, and he grinned at you.

"What, somethin' the matter?"

 _He wanted to play_. You shook your head as breezily as you could manage, silently thanking years of customer service for your ability to maintain an immaculate poker face.

Long fingers slipped underneath your skirt, kneading at your thigh, and you held back a heavy sigh. You'd been on your feet all day, and the extra hours you'd picked up this week hadn't been kind to you. Sonny's fingers were easing aches from muscles that you hadn't even realized were sore, and you let your head fall back against his shoulder, trying to ignore the way his hand was still slowly creeping upwards.

You could push thoughts of just how good he was with those fingers from your mind, but your traitorous body still recognized exactly where this was going, speeding up your heart rate accordingly and setting the hairs on the back of your neck on end. You tried to slow your breathing, tried to wrangle your pulse back into line, but you could feel yourself beginning to get wet, the warm pressure steadily building in your stomach as his hand continued to inch higher and higher—

" _Shit_ —" You squeezed your thighs together with a gasp, your face burning.

"Big plans for tonight?"

His hand was trapped tight between your legs, but that didn't stop him wiggling his fingertips against your bare clit as your hips jerked forward of their own accord.

" _I can explain_ ," you gasped, squirming on his knee with nowhere to escape to.

_The reality was nowhere near as sexy as it seemed. Between the recent move and the overtime you'd picked up, laundry had taken a temporary spot on the back burner. And while you might be able to get away with wearing most bottoms twice, your pile of clean tops was slowly dwindling, and you were fresh out of underwear as of this morning._

"You can try." He gripped your knee and slowly eased your legs apart with surprising strength, settling you back over his thigh.

The ability to formulate any sort of explanation instantly left you as the hand still under your skirt spread you with two fingers and a third found your clit again. It was too much stimulation and _far_ too soon, and you doubled over the bar with a quiet whimper.

" _Sonny..._ "

“Is someone forgetting the deal we made last week?” Sonny pushed a knee up between your own, keeping your legs apart. “I seem to remember something about... anything I wanted?”

 _He wasn't wrong; you_ had _offered him anything he wanted, but the circumstances had left you no choice. He’d brought you to the edge with nothing more than his tongue half a dozen times, maybe more, and you'd been so desperate to come that you would have offered him anything from your rent-controlled lease to your firstborn child. He'd ended up giving you the two fingers you were dying for— making you come once with his hand, again on his cock, and a third time in the shower after the fact— but your offer had been left open-ended, and you were just now beginning to realize why it hadn't been cashed in on._

"But you're— I mean... here?"

" _Here_."

His tone was suddenly authoritative, and you shuddered. You were helpless when he broke out the cop voice, and he knew it. A gentle nudge to the inside of your thigh had you obediently spreading your legs wider for him with hardly a second thought, giving him full access to what he wanted.

Sonny had your skirt hiked high enough to be bordering on wardrobe malfunction territory, and you shifted nervously in his lap, itching to pull it back down but loathe to draw any sort of attention to what he was doing to you under the bar. Instead you forced your racing heart to slow and even out one deep breath at a time, even as your fingers dug into his thigh hard enough to bruise.

One long finger traced the full length of your entrance— instantly undoing the last few moments of careful, calculated breathing— then stopped, coming to rest lightly over your clit. Just enough pressure to be a tease.

"You'll tell me if I need to stop?"

You nodded.

Sonny began to move his hand again, barely noticeable at first, his fingertip gently rocking up and down. Not touching that agonizingly sensitive mass of nerve endings directly, but kneading at the hood over your clit at an infuriatingly slow pace. He knew what he was doing, and you closed your eyes for a moment, coming to terms with the fact that this really was going to happen, that it was happening here, and that you were _enjoying_ it.

Maybe you were too old to mess around in bar bathrooms anymore, but this was incredibly close to that same adrenaline rush and infinitely more pleasurable than bending over a filthy toilet in a tiny cubicle or hanging on to a flimsy stall door for dear life as your companion for the evening used you for a quick, rough fuck. The thought of that companion being Sonny— the image of him being the one to ease your shoulders forward against the tile, push your skirt up and your panties down, and tease you with the tip of his cock before roughly penetrating you and leaving you full, leaking his release on shaky legs— was enough to send a shudder through you, followed by another heavy rush of wetness.

Your eyes snapped open as an especially bold fingertip skimmed your asshole, and Sonny yelped as you drove your heel into his shin under the bar. You instantly regretted it, two long fingers taking hold of your clit and tugging hard in retaliation, sending a wave of painful pleasure through your groin. Sonny was ready for you as your hips reflexively jerked forward; two fingers perfectly aligned with your entrance that slipped right in without a hint of resistance.

You froze with a gasp.

"Fuck." His voice was a ragged whisper next to your ear, and you couldn't help the goosebumps it sent down your spine. "Do you know how wet you are right now?"

Glaring at him over your shoulder, you suppressed the urge to press your legs together again. "I have an idea, yes."

His amused huff against the back of your neck sent a fresh wave of chills across your sensitive skin, and you drew in a shaky breath, letting your head fall back against his shoulder again.

"There you go," Sonny licked a hot path up your newly exposed neck, followed by a series of gentle bites. "Just enjoy it."

You shot him a playful scowl. "I don't need your perm— _oh_ —"

Sonny curled both fingers, spread them, and pushed roughly up towards your stomach, effectively shutting you up as he hit your g-spot on the first try and you were forced to bite back a string of profanities. It took every last bit of your self-control to keep your mouth shut and your legs open, and you grabbed blindly for the bar to keep yourself upright. Expert fingers nailed your sweet spot again and your thighs clamped down tight around his, tense and beginning to tremble.

A thumb joined Sonny's other fingers just inside your lips and you opened your mouth to protest, but he pulled away again instead of trying to push a third finger into you. _Just getting himself wet_ , you realized, clenching your jaw as he found your clit again, his thumb now slick enough to slide across that swollen, hypersensitive mass of nerve endings with no resistance.

Your hips were moving of their own accord, rocking back and forth on his thigh in rhythm with his wrist, shallowly fucking yourself on his hand even as he pumped his fingers in and out of your soaking wet pussy. Choking back a moan, you tried desperately to hold back, but his thumb was circling your throbbing clit relentlessly, quickly increasing in pressure as you felt yourself begin to tighten around his fingers.

"Sonny..."

"Mmm?"

" _Sonny, I'm gonna_ —"

"Oh, no you're not." He instantly withdrew his hand, tearing a frustrated, indignant hiss from you. "Nobody gets to see that except me."

Your clit throbbed again,  _hard_ , and you whimpered quietly, flashing him those big, desperate eyes that had always been an express ticket to getting your way.

Sonny just smirked and pulled your skirt back down. "Come home with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
